Full Moon Night of the Demons
by Kajune
Summary: A brief, romantic encounter between Sebastian and Claude. (Old story)


**Title **: Full Moon Night of the Demons

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Kuroshitsuji.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary **: A brief, romantic encounter between Sebastian and Claude. (Old story)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong> : This is a very old story written on the 24th February 2011, or sometime before that even. I'm not sure. I've only made a few grammar and spelling changes, and since it wasn't marked as 'complete', I'm up for suggestions if anyone wants me to continue it. Although, I would prefer to keep the rating below M, if this isn't already M in itself.

Hope you all enjoy~

P.S. I might even change the name and the summary since this story had neither when I checked it earlier today.

* * *

><p>On a night of a full moon, one man dressed in black rises from the cold water of the lake. His red eyes are filled with rage, while his black hair is completely soaked. "I will never hand my young master to Alois Trancy."<p>

"So be it, Sebastian Michaelis." A deep voice replies. The demon butler looks around to see the source, but there is nothing near by. "But-" A man larger but of the same height rises from the lake just behind his opponent. One hand grabs him by the throat up front, while he positions his head right next to the other's. The grip is tight and painful for Sebastian, but it quickly loosens. The spider butler turns his head slightly towards the other's, before continuing his speech. "You will hand to me what you offered back then." From emotionless, to seductive. Claude's voice changes the atmosphere from being tense to calm.

Sebastian - with a smile full of delight - closes his eyes and lowers his head a bit. Claude's eyes are much closer to him now, and his warm breath is so relaxing. "I hope you haven't forgotten, that we only have ten minutes." Like the spider he is, Claude's free hand crawls along Sebastian's chest, before slipping underneath his clothing. Sebastian's smile turns into a smirk. His smaller body moves a little while that gloved hand explores his covered-up chest with a hint of hesitation.

He can see at the corner of his eye that Claude seems unsure of himself. It was during their trip on that train did Sebastian offer himself to a silent Claude, who undoubtedly kept that in mind up to this point. Delicately, does each button of Sebastian's jacket come undone. To quicken their slow pace, the demon turns round and helps remove Claude's uniform.

By the time Sebastian slips Claude's shirt off, the red-eye demon becomes impatient and, much to the other's surprise, he kisses the blushing butler roughly. 'A virgin? Impossible.' Sebastian tells himself before he softens the kiss to Claude's liking. When the fairly large hands slide down Sebastian's hips in a slow but soft motion, the Phantomhive butler comes to the conclusion that this isn't Claude's first time.

This fact doesn't bother him, what does is the abnormal tongue of Claude. It is long, very long, enough to reach the back of his throat and encourage him to throw up. Knowing this could be possible, Claude only makes him feel uneasy simply to tease him, so he rarely hits that spot. Feeling very thankful for this unspoken kindness, Sebastian happily removes his own shirt to save the other some trouble, but when he does, a certain red-haired run-away death god spots them.

He is instantly filled with hate and shock.

Before he can unleash his anger, blood comes pouring out from his nose, forcing him to drop down onto the grass. By the time Sebastian's very patient hand makes its way into Claude's trousers, Grell recovers and, out of hate, charges at the two demons with his death scythe. "SEBA-CHAN IS MINE!" He yells, surprising both butlers who look at him in shock. Grell's attack hits no one, instead causing a big splash. All three get soaked in water, and the ones to rise after a few minutes are a pissed-off Sebastian and a jealous Grell.

The demon butler is clearly ready to rip someone to shreds, while the perverted red man clings onto him with blood and tears pouring out from his face. Through all the loud whining and painful headaches, Sebastian notices that there is no sign nor a trace of Claude. His clothes are no longer floating on the surface of the river next to Sebastian's, making him wonder if what happened was a dream or the other disappeared out of complete embarrassment. Either one, Sebastian still feels terribly disturbed by Grell.

Eventually, the noisy death god places his hands somewhere he shouldn't have and that - without a doubt - pushes Sebastian past his limits.

In mere seconds, Grell's cry for love is replaced by a short cry for mercy.

Everything remains quiet afterwards.


End file.
